


Find the man behind the music, you find the truth

by SecretService4YourChicken08



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blake's a useless lesbian, F/F, Soulmate au???, THERE ARE CHILDREN, and probably more things I should include but once again I'm fucking lazy, it's Blake's POV but it's in 2nd POV... does that make sense?, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretService4YourChicken08/pseuds/SecretService4YourChicken08
Summary: “I never believed that songs had a story, always thought they had a message. But I look at you, and I find a song in the making, a song waiting for everyone to hear."In other words, Yang and Blake are made for each other and I need them to bee canon.





	Find the man behind the music, you find the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Still, don't know what the fuck I'm doin' but just to please my brain have some bees okay?
> 
> Enjoy and as always, it's left unedited.
> 
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

_I found you before..._

"Come _on_ , Blake!" Ilia whines behind you. 

Your roommate snickers to herself in the background - now focused on your conversation instead of her phone.

You turn in your chair, arm against the back but your feet still face the wall in front. "I don't want to get drunk on my twenty-first birthday, Ilia."

"You're supposed to let loose on your birthday! Especially the twenty-first birthday!" Ilia throws her arms up in the air. "Blake! Get your ass up and walk away from your computer!"

"No! I still have some homework to finish!" As you finish your sentence, your phone starts ringing; it's your mom.

"I bet your mom is gonna ask if you're doing homework on your birthday - like _the other years_." Ilia glares at you, you wave her off and answer.

"Mom?" You put your phone on speaker.

"Hello, Blake!" You smile, your mother always cheerful, and it eases your brain a little.

"Hi, Mrs. Belladonna!" Ilia says, interrupting you as you were prepared to say something.

"Oh! Is Ilia with you? Is she telling you to get out of the dorm again?" Your mom giggles into the phone.

"Yes! Please tell Blake to stop doing her homework and go do something with me!" Ilia groans.

Your roommate's full-on laughing right now. You wince as your mother starts laughing as well.

"Blake," she says your name like your in trouble. You scrunch up your face as you prepare for a speech.

"Get out of your dorm please, I know it's hard without that many friends but-"

"Hey!"

"it'll be better if you get some fun every once in a while. Go out, get yourself a boyfriend- "

"girlfriend-"

"hang out with Ilia, go to the beach, or even just read. Your grades I'm sure are excellent and a 'B' on your report won't damage you that bad. Go out, sweetie."

You suck in a breath and sigh. You know she's right, Ilia's right, and you know that you're stressed. So you comply with the others. A night out in the town doesn't seem that bad, after all, it's been a while since college started.

~

You regret your desicion almost immediately as Ilia drags you into a club; her grip on your arm hurts and she keeps it even when you dance like she's saying _you're not leaving me, I promise it isn't as bad as you think._

You start to sway with the soft music. There's a group of three on the stage and the music they play is a story. The words are blurred into sounds and beats, the song cuts to the piano, the other members play off silently.

You look at the pianist. They have a cut-off white mask covering their eyes, blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, a form-fitting suit covering their body. You're drawn to them.

The singer starts and the piano blends with the other instruments.

"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest," they sing. They have an off-center ponytail cascading past their back and the dress they wear flows and twirls as they walked and lean on the piano.

"Damn, they're good, the singer too," Ilia whispers to herself but you catch on it.

"Ilia, don't start getting turned on now please." You tease her.

Ilia's face turns a scarlet red. You start laughing loudly, people turn to look but smile and turn away.

"Blake!" She whines as she shoves her face into her hands. 

"What? I'm just making sure! Don't want another girl to bring home." You give her a soft push and your smirk curls more.

Ilia groans but it's muffled by her hands. You start laughing again. You look up and catch the pianists gaze - at least you think because when you find yourself staring, below the mask you find a smirk growing before they look away. Ilia seems to notice and you open your mouth to say something but you're shoved in the back before you can continue.

You look back and find a blonde guy on his hands and knees. "Sorry! Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" He scurries up on his feet. 

You prepare to scowl at him but he turns around and starts yelling.

"Dude! Why did you do that Neptune! I could've fallen on the girl and the crowd would've turned into dominos!" He throws his arms up.

The guy he's talking to has cerulean hair and he's letting out a belly laugh.

"Sun, bro! I'd love to see that!"

The blonde tries to keep a straight face but he fails and starts agreeing with his friend.

You turn back around and the crowd starts clapping and the trio gets off the stage. You're disappointed, you just got here and the good music's already gone before you notice. Damn.

"Adam!" Girls that seem way too young to be in here starts screaming at the top of their lungs right next to you. And they’re short, even you can see anyone on stage.

People start shoving to get to the front and you gladly slip away from the people. People wave their hands in the air, more screaming and it starts to get too much so you step outside.

”Holy shit,” you breath out. Falling to the floor, you start shivering. Your heart pumps fast, you start getting lightheaded but you feel _alive_ , likes its adrenaline, a drug and you're hooked.

"Hey," you hear someone call. Then a hand touches your shoulder and you look up. It's a guy, he has red hair, teal eyes, and a very prominent scar over his left eye like a crest, burned into his skin kind of scar. “are you alright?”

You start shaking again. “Yes. I am fine,”

He looks at you, stares. “Doesn’t look like it.”

”Maybe I don’t want your help.” You snap.

”Woah, feisty there.” He took a step back, hands raised. 

You lean against the wall once you start standing up. The guys still next to you watching, eyes watching your every moment.

”Hey,” he says again. “what’s your name?”

You glare at him. “Why should I tell you?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. It just, I guess I’m surprised. People usually notice me, I'm pretty popular on the internet.” He looks at you with a smile.

”Well clearly I have no idea who you are so, I’m just gonna go back inside.” You point with your thumb behind your back and slowly walk backward.

”Let me take you somewhere.” He blurts out. 

“Okay, who are you? Why the hell do you think-“

”Adam. Adam Taurus.” He blurts out.

You look across the street. You remember Ilia, remember the fans, the crowd. “No. Don’t you have fans to please?”

He laughs and it calms you down a bit, the resistance you hold falls down and you're genuinely wondering. He stops laughing when you continue to stare at him. Realizing you’re serious he clears his throat.

”If I’m being honest. I came here to perform to a crowd that didn’t know me, but my manager accidentally posted it on Twitter so now everyone knows I’m here.” He’s honest. Honest to a complete stranger and you believe him.

You’re still reluctant to join the singer on a trip through town, and when you ask if you can bring a friend, you’re even more suspicious.

Ilia opens the door dramatically, swaying her hips and crossing her legs over the other and then she trips. She’s drunk.

”What? Did you find the singer of your dreams?” You smirk at her.

”Psh, found better. There’s this girl-“ She cuts off when she sees Adam and it’s like she turns sober when she checks him out.

”Who are you? What are you doing with my Blakey?” Ilia brings you to her chest even though she’s smaller.

”Oh, that’s your name.” He looks at you, and this entire time his smile doesn't falter, not a small break in it. "Beautiful name, Blake," he says it again like he's reading a title of a magazine, running it through his head trying to memorize it, have it embedded in his mind.

"Thanks," you look at the black 'inconspicuous' car behind him. You nod your head to it before asking, "is that what we're riding in?" 

He doesn't even turn when you look at him again. "Yep, I always thought it wasn't good a time hiding, even at night it looks so, attention-wanting."

"You didn't answer my question Taurus." Ilia cuts into the conversation. You forgot that she turned into an aggressive-drunk.

"Right," he scratched his head. "I guess I don't want anything, at least not right now. Just looking for some company and my driver doesn't like to talk while driving so, I'm forced to play games on my phone or something."

"I'm sure that if to go in the club you'll find some good girls to fuck-" You start pushing Ilia in the other direction, back to where you remember the car is.

"Why are you asking two girls? Sounds to me you don't want fun-in-the-town and more fun-in-my-pants." Ilia stays, not budging an inch when you try to push her.

"Okay listen chameleon I'm just trying-"

"Stop right there, Adam." Now you're getting angry. "We're just asking questions, there's no shame in that. And Ilia-"

"Adam! Adam! Adam!" The people in the club chant and it gets louder the longer they stand.

"Beat it, pretty boy," Ilia says before dragging your arm away and to the car.

You look back and see him holding his phone up. A smirk plays on his face again.

The band from before disappears from your mind and it's replaced with Adam. 

_I chose someone else, and I shouldn't have..._

~

It takes a while for anyone to notice that you've been talking to Adam. It's almost been three years when you're spotted by Ilia with your arm linked with his.

She passes by the two of you with a small bump on the hip. You take a look back and see that she's now skipping to who-knows-where.

"Wasn't that the girl that threatened me when I met you?" He catches your attention. His soft voice like a melody to your ears and it makes you curl into him.

"Yeah. I don't think she remembers. She passed out drunk when I got her to her dorm." 

He lets out a laugh and the people around look. He's taller than you by a lot, and you're pretty sure he's older too.

"Good, I'm not sure she would approve of this." He slides his hands to link with your own. It sends shivers up your spine and heat grows to your neck and face.

"Maybe, I would still stay with you though." You look away to hide your smile. He starts laughing, squeezing your hand as the two of you enter a cafe.

_I forgot you when I shouldn't have..._

_~_

It's winter break. You go home to spend time with your family. 

Adam says that you should go with him to meet his family after a week. He's already met your family on Skype. You don't want to, he never said it Like he used too, soft and gentle. It was more of an order than anything.

" _He seems like a good kid! I like him!" Your mother said._

Maybe everyone over-looked something. Everyone missed something. It's either that, or nothing. He never seemed to the same after meeting your parents. He got defensive, possessive, abusive.

He said he didn't want the famous lifestyle, so he chose to work for his family's business. 

His family had an annual party for their patrons, Adam always chose to decide what you should wear.

" _Don't_ _wear_ _that_ , _Blake_. _It's_ _too_ _revealing_." He would say, he used a _tone_ with you. " _Blake, come here and meet my friends."_

" _Blake_ ,"

 _"Blake_ ,"

 _"Blake_ ,"

Everyday. Never used cute names, like babe, baby. Always Blake, like it was venom and he had to use the specific term. Then it got worse, instead of Blake, he would grab your wrists and make you do something, make you meet someone, make you do anything he wanted.

You were a toy, he was the owner. He made you do anything he wanted, made you roleplay, bring you anywhere you didn't want to go, then you'd come home and then he would play with you.

_"You're mine, Blake. Remember that. You are mine."_

The bad thing is that you never noticed or bothered to fight back until it was too late. Way too late.

"Blake? What is that?" Ilia pointed out when you came back after Winter break.

You look down and you find your wrists red, lines and imprints wrapped around your entire wrist. 

"Oh, nothing."

" _If anyone asks, say it's nothing."_

"Blake, that isn't nothing." Ilia stood up from your bed and guided you to the bathroom.

The bathroom light makes the marks more visible. It's like a rope mark, a braided rope that tied your wrists up.

"Blake," Ilia softy calls. She's holding your hands like their jewels, like they need the utmost care in the world.

"Break up with Adam."

"What? No! I can't! He said that-"

"Exactly. He's controlling you like a game. Listen to me Blake." She grabs your wrists and your mind flashes to Adam.

He has you tied up, arms above your head with the braided rope, clothes thrown across the floor,  his sadistc laugh filling your ears.

" _I'm going to make you remember me. No one is allowed to touch you, okay Blake?"_

_"Blake, Blake!"_

It's not Ilia's voice. It's someone else's. A voice you've never heard of. And yet, it makes your heart pump louder immediately.

You don't see a face, but you know you need to. You feel your heart in your throat, beating hard and you feel like you're about to pass out, you feel alive, adrenaline taking over your body, you want to run, take shelter in whoever is talking to you.

But it's Ilia. It's Ilia that you hug, but its not who you want. You break down anyway.

"What did he do to you?"

_My heart broke when I couldn't remember you..._

~

It's been three years, all you remember is Adam, Ilia, and meeting Sun and Neptune.

The four of you have moved into a four-room apartment and since then, it has been a ride of your life. Parties for each birthday, the kitchen almost burning down because Sun tried cooking for Thanksgiving, Sun letting a cat inside because he said, "It reminded me of Blake!", and, actually, a lot of the disasters were all Sun.

At least it was fun. You managed to score yourself an editing job near the city that pays well, got news that Adam has been taken to jail a few years back and now everything seems to be, normal. Right.

Then you take a vacation because the agency is fixing some plumbing issue. So you go to your parents place in the south.

The flight doesn't usually take so long, but after not seeing them for two years you can't help but have a giddy feeling in your stomach, butterflies and excitement making you shiver.

And when you arrive, your over-dressed. You forgot that it was hot and humid in the south.

"Shit," you breath out. "Damn, now I have to roll up my sleeves."

"Blake!" You hear your name called and see your mother and father in the entrance.

You smile at them and run into your mother's awaiting arms. 

"Oh, you've gotten taller!" Kali says, patting your head and squeezing your biceps.

"Hi, dad." You hug Ghira next and he grunts.

He laughs, filling your ears with warmth.

"You only brought a backpack and a duffel bag?" Kali asks after you let go of your father.

"Yeah, I figured I wouldn't stay too long because I still have to help Ilia deal with Sun and Neptune." You smile.

"Okay, well, we better load these bad boys up because it's gonna be a long drive back." You nod and Ghira picks up your duffel.

"Ruby!" You look back and find a small child running into the arms of a short headed bruntette. A girl with long white hair in an off-center ponytail, many white suitcases behind the pair.

"Hey Rubes, Ice Queen." A blonde says, and you can't keep your eyes off of her.

Lilac eyes dart between the two people in front and look around and seemingly catch yours.

You smile before looking back and place your backpack in a secure place in the trunk.

You enter the car and Ghira begins to drive.

Your heart thumping loudly in your ears, your pulse beats hard and it feels like it's in your throat, you feel adrenaline run through your veins again. You don't feel alive like before, it's fear that replaces it, because the last time this feeling happened, it was with Adam.

But the sweatshirt the blonde was wearing runs through your mind as you subconsciously answer your parents' questions.

_Team Beacon._

_~_

_It's a few months since Adam has been taken to jail. A week since you testified against him._

_You're in a cafe looking for a place to do homework with no interruptions which idealy would be like a library but, apparently, you decided 'fuck it, I'm gonna go to a coffee shop in a Wednesday!'_

_You walk inside and find a small table in the corner near the front. You settle down, take out your laptop, and start working on your essay when a trio of college kids come in and start talking loudly._

_"Did you hear that Team Beacon is disbanding? So like, now it's just gonna be Team Juniper playing." One of the girls says, wearing a crop-top and her hair a mint green._

_"Oh, and that the pianist or whatever is like pregnant." A guy with grey hair and an emo haircut says, nudging the girl next to him who has her left eye covered with her hair._

_"Yes, I have heard about that. I work for a news team and I major in Political Science, guys, of course, I would know."_

_There's something that hits a nerve when that girl talked. And when you look at your screen you find yourself on Youtube, with the name Team Beacon on the search tab._

_One-million people subscribed to them, and it seems like they post music. Recordings of songs, some random pictures in a slideshow and you find yourself clicking one video titled: Mirror Mirror. The thumbnail has a drawing of a snowflake and the sillhouette of three girls._

_The piano starts and so does the singer, but your drowned by the piano. Keys starting slow, in tune with whatever the singer is saying._

_You start clicking song after song after song. You finish your homework earlier than it should've taken you, and when you do you realize the song you're currently listening to, isn't their songs._

_You press backwards but it still isn't them, it takes you minutes to realize that you listened to all the songs in the middle of your homework._

_"Blake," someone says. You look around and no one is in front of you. You look behind you and find yourself alone, not inside the cafe. It's someone's room. Pictures struwn across the walls but their all blurred from your vision._

_"Blake," someone says again. It's soft, melodic, sweet; like a piano. You turn around and catch the sight of long, gold-like hair disappear down the hallway that's connected to the room she's currently in._

_"Blake! Come here! Leo is going to school! You said you wanted to take him to school right?"_

_"Blake!"_

_And you're suddenly back in the cafe. A man in front of you shaking you._

_"Uh, sorry but we're about to close."_

_It takes you a moment to register what he said but when it does you scramble around. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'll leave right now!" You close your computer (after saving nothing), shove it in your bag, and leave._

_Later you found out that you never turned in your essay - it was all a dream._

_You appear everywhere and nowhere..._

_~_

Ittake should usually take you a few days to settle down, get things right. But it doesn't. That's what it felt like being in the presence of your parents, safe, reassuring. It's not a place that you need to constantly need to look for an exit. It's your second home, a place where if you need to, you can always go back.

"Blake! Are you ready? It's time to eat!" Ghira called from downstairs.

"Yep! I'm coming." You run down the stairs and find someone in the living room.

"Blake! Meet Leo!" Kali said, coming to your side and leading you to sit down on the couch.

"Hi! I'm Leo!" The little boy waved. Dirty blonde hair covered the top of his head, a dark blue color filled his irises.

"Hello, Leo. I'm Blake." You reached out to shake his hand, but he gives you a hug instead - and you reciprocate after a few minutes of shock.

You smile at him once he let's go. 

"Dinner!" Ghira calls. Leo grabs your finger and drags you to the dinning table.

You decide to sit next to Leo and talk to him when everyone starts eating.

When dinner ends you end up playing Uno with Leo and he ends up winning - you end up losing every round against Leo.

It's the start of a new round when a series of knocks come at the door. Leo jumps up.

"It must be Ruby, Blake can you open the door for me please?" Kali asked from the kitchen, the clashing of pans being heard through the walls.

"Is that your mom Leo?" You walked to the front door with Leo.

"Nope! My aunt!" He bounced up and down.

You open the door and find the same two ladies from the airport.

"Oh! Hello!" The brunette scratched her head before adding, "uh, I'm Ruby! And this," she waved a hand to the woman next to her. "is Weiss!"

"Hello, uh, I'm Blake." You say awkwardly.

"Ruby! Weiss!" Kali says, coming to greet the girls.

"Mrs. B!" Ruby says while Weiss just bows.

"This is my daughter Blake. She's here for a few weeks? Days?"

"Weeks, they're just starting to remodel." You confirm.

"Romodeling? Who do you work for?" Weiss asks.

"Uh, Ozpin Corporation. Heard of them?" 

"Yes, I have. In fact, I own, the corporation." She states.

"Oh," the click in your head echos. "You're Weiss Schnee, right?"

"Yes. Blake Belladonna, I have heard a lot about you from Ozpin." She takes your hand and shakes it gently.

"You work for Weissy?" Leo asks, tugging on your pants, a thumb in his mouth.

"Uh, sure. I work for Weiss." You smile with uncertainty.

"Cool! I don't see you here though!"

"Well-"

"That's because Weiss! Is crazy rich and smart that she has many buildings and you've only been to one!" Ruby pitches in, a subtle tone of admiration in her voice.

"Can I go to the other buildings?" Leo's jumping around, excited for what's to come. 

"Maybe when your mom has time, Leo." Weiss pat's his head.

"Aww!" He whines, sucking on his thumb.

Everyone smiles fondly before Ruby and Weiss announce that they should leave.

"Well, Blake! Maybe we can get together sometime! Give you an outlook around town!" Ruby gives you a small salute and walks away with Leo in-between her and Weiss after an exchange of numbers, then you close the door when they get to the car.

"Well, now you have new friends!" Kali says, rubbing your shoulder in circles.

"Moom! You act like I still don't have enough friends!" You groan slinking down on the couch.

"You don't! Three friends isn't that good! Especially for a twenty-five years old!" She slaps your back.

"I have more than three friends I'll have you know! In-fact! I have," you take a second to take out your phone and check your contacts. "I have eight! Eight friends including Ilia, Sun, and Neptune.” You trail off, realizing that you only have four more people.

Kali's standing with a shit-eating-grin in front of you, arms crossed. "Uh huh, and how long have you known your other friends?"

"A year! I met Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Velvet last year!" You cross your own arms.

"Right, and how many were work related friends?"

"Actually, one. Velvet works for the imagining department." 

"Wow, that's an improvement from the last four years honey!" 

"Mooom! Be happy! I'm finally making friends!" You pout as she laughs.

"I know sweetie, it's just funny." She sits down next to you and gives you a side hug.

You smile nonetheless, being with your mother has always felt nice. Cracking jokes here and there (with Ghira it would be worse).

"Go get some sleep, you probably have some work to do tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, goodnight Mom." You hug her one last time before slipping into a shower and going to your room to sleep.

~

The mornings are usual Kali and Ghira are gone for work but Kali left you some toast and eggs on the counter.

It's ten in the morning when you decide to head to a cafe, finish editing a chapter for your client and take a stroll through the park.

You walk with your backpack on, sipping on your coffee and walk through the park. It's a calm day, it's a Tuesday so not many people are out, the sun's shining but there's not a blaring heat, only a steady wind to match with the warm atmosphere.

You check your phone as you walk and start texting Ilia.

" _How's_ _it_ _going_?" You write.

Within a few seconds she types back.

" _horrible_   _Blake_ _please_ _come_ _back_. _I_ _cant_   _deal_ _with_ _Sun_ _and_ _Neptune's_ _shit_."

You laugh. You find an empty bench and decide to settle down and maybe jot down some ideas while enjoying the weather.

You talk with Ilia before she says she has to go back to work.

" _Okay_ _I'll_ _try_ _and_ _come_ _back_ _early_ _when_ _they_ e- _mail_ _when_ _I_ _can_ _come_ _back_."

" _you_ _better_ _not_! _you_ _get_ _yr_ _ass_ _back_ _here_ _after_ _2_ _weeks_ _young_ _lady_! _Or_ _else_ _ill_ _come_ _get_ _yr_ _ass_ _and_ _drag_ _it_ _back_!"

You laugh out loud and look up to see that the sky has turned orange, purple, and blue, it's beautiful but the sun is setting and you don't have much time to get back home with the light still apparent.

So you start walking home. Probably the worst thing to do when you're visiting but you seem to lose all of your command sense when you're here. 

You manage to make it halfway home when a car stops on the curb in front of you.

You stop in your tracks and start to feel your heart thumping in your ears, fear taking over again and you grip your backpack, turning on your heels you take big steps away from the car trying to put as much distance from you and the sketchy car. The sound of a door opening and closing hard echos across the block.

A hand grasps your shoulder and you jerk your shoulder away only to see that it's Ruby.

"Blake! Calm down! It's me, okay? You're fine!" She's only met you once and you can already feel that she's concerned about you deeply.

You look back at the car to see someone standing next to the open driver's door but you can't see who, and it's too tall to be Weiss.

You can feel tears strain against your facade and you close your eyes. "Okay, I'm okay, now at least."

"I was gonna ask if you wanted a ride back but now it seems like you need it. Can you walk? Are you okay?"

You shake your head. "I'm fine. And, I think I need a ride too."

Ruby hesitates before rubbing your shoulders with her thumb. "Okay, I hope you don't mind that my sister is driving. She lives somewhere close to your mom's neighborhood so, she knows your parents pretty well. Leo is her son."

"That's, that's nice." You say, feeling a quake start to spread throughout your body.

You notice the woman standing and realize it's Ruby's sister. The blonde you saw at the airport, the same blonde hair you saw when you slept in that cafe three years ago, the same blonde that made you feel alive and kicking.

"Hi there," she says softly. _Blake! Come here! Leo is going to school!_

 _"_ Hi, uh, I'm sorry for making you wait here, while Ruby came to get me." 

"It's fine! Been there before," she says, and goes to sit in the car once you enter.

_I've been with you before I can feel it..._

_~_

" _Blake," you can feel her say it. Hear her say it. It's a song she's made and she wants you to hear it._

_"How does this sound?" She'll ask, because everything is for you. Not her. Not Adam. You._

_"Why? I'm sure you'd find anything good."_

_"Because it's what others think if it. Not me, I want your opinion and be honest." She clasps your hands between her own, they're warm and rough._

_"Years of punching kids for money and playing the piano can do somethings." She told you once._

_You put the head phones on and she makes you press play._

_It's only a piano at the start, then a guitar will join, then a violin would be added in the fray. No singer yet because she hasn't made lyrics yet._

_"It's amazing," you praise her once the song ends._

_"Really? Nothing's too, I don't know, choppy? Mushy, or too much?" She starts listing things that would never describe the song._

_You cup her face as you feel tears fall. Bring her forehead to rest on your own._

_"I love it."_

_She puts her hands on your waist, never going far enough to wrap you in, always giving you an escape, always giving options to leave, options for you to decide._

_It's not lilac eyes that make you swoon whenever she looks at you. It's her intentions, her actions play in her eyes and you fall head-over heels for it._

_"It's for you." She says. You take a step closer to her and cry quietly into her neck._

_She's a musician in this life. You're an actor in this one. Life doesn't come easy, but love does when you find her again, and again, and again._

_"_ Hey, Blake," Ruby's voice wakes you up. "We're at your house. Do you want me to walk you to the front door?" 

"No, that's alright. Thank you for the ride, uh-"

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long." She looks back at you with soft eyes.

You feel yourself smile uncontrollably, it's on instinct, but it isn't fake. Not like when you were with Adam. "Thank you, Yang." It rolls off your tongue before you can catch it.

Ruby gets out and gives you a hug before you leave. Yang rolls down the window too.

"Hey, if you want, I can give you a tour of the city before you leave. Weiss mentioned something about meeting you for coffee one day? But she's like, a queen and she's always swarmed with work and stupid papers-"

"Yang you work for the police department-"

"And papers suck." Yang glares at Ruby who sticks her tongue out in-return.

You laugh quietly. "If you have some free time I'd love that."

Yang seems to glow like bright when she hears your answer.

"Great! Is, uh, tomorrow okay? Or do you have like, other things to do?"

"Tomorrow's great. I'll meet you at my parents house?"

"Yeah! If that's good!"

" _I can..."_

_"If you want..."_

_"If you have..."_

" _If that's good..."_

_If you want, if you, I can. It's all you. Because that's what I want, I want you, you and your mind, your thoughts, whatever you think is right._

_“_ Blake? Are you okay?” Ruby shakes you.

”Uh, I’m okay. I’m just, tired, I think.” You look at Yang and she looks dazed, like she's spaced-out, but staring at you.

"Yang, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" You ask.

She visibly shakes her head before smiling. "Yeah! Does like, ten, or twelve sound good?"

"Yeah. Goodnight guys." You wave and then head off to the front door.

"Night!"

"Goodnight!"

~

You wake up the next morning and feel your heart thumping the entire time.

Coming down the stairs feels like a hassel so you jump down the last two steps.

"Woah, there Spiderman, calm down would you?" Ghira calls from the living room.

"Got a date?" Kali teases you. Putting a plate of toast and bacon on the dining table then wiping the other parts of the table.

You blush and take a seat instead of saying anything back.

"What?" 

"What?" You say, a smile growing; biting your cheeks only make it worse.

Ghira's footsteps pound on the floor. You look at him when you take a bite out of toast.

He crosses his arms in front of you as you eat staring at him.

"You have a what now?" Ghira asks. He doesn't seem disturbed by the fact, only questioning.

"Dad, I'm twenty-five. And besides! It's not even a date! She's just showing me around town." You slunk down in your chair.

He grunts then walks away.

"Who is it? Someone you met yesterday? An old friend?" Kali nudges you with her elbow.

"Umm, actually it's uh, Ruby's sister. Um, Yang." 

Kali hesitates before saying, "Oh. Well, don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Mooom! I'm just making friends!" You groan.

"I know sweetie. It's just, that girls got a lot on her table. Make sure to be considerate, okay?" Kali pat's your head.

"I know, I'm-I'm being more careful this time." 

_I feel like I'll forget you, so I'm taking any opportunity to get to you..._

_~_

When Yang comes, you're in the bathroom so Ghira opens the door.

"Shit," you curse (and legitimately do shit) loudly and finish your business looking over yourself twice as you wash your hands three times.

You come down the stairs as quietly as you can because some loud laughter is happening and you don't want disturb.

Your feet touch the ground and immediately Yang calls your name.

"Hey, Blake! Did you finish taking a shit?" Yang jokes. Ghira and Yang standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, actually." You grab your bag and put on your boots.

"I told you! Well," Yang moved out of the way so the two of you can head off. "we best be going now! Bye!"

"Bye Mom bye dad." You wave.

You hear the door shut when you open her car door and climb inside.

"So, do you know where you're taking me first?" You ask, locking the seatbelt.

"Yep! Oh, I have to ask before we actually doing anything first," Yang fishes out her phone and you can't help but look at her lock screen: it's a picture of her and Leo, they look almost the same.

Feeling your heart pump hard again you look away before you're caught in the act. Heat rushing to your neck and cheeks.

"Uh, right, do you mind if i bring Leo with us like, halfway through our day? I mean, if you want to spend the entire day looking..." Yang trails off at the end, and it's always if _you_ want to. Like she has so much free time that she'd do anything you want to.

"No, I don't mind if we bring Leo." A smile sneaks its way to your face.

"Cool! Alright, are you ready to go? All buckled up and shit?" Yang starts the car, putting the car in drive before you even say anything.

"Do you swear this much around Leo?" Teasing Yang seems to run past your mouth before anything reasonable in your mind comes.

She laughs. "No, but when I do, he'll probably ask what that word meant. He's like a little raccoon, just eating up knowledge and books."

"Hmm, seems like I'll have some things in common with him."

"You like books?" Yang enters the freeway, trees and signs blurred as she drives maybe a bit too fast.

"Yeah, I work for one of Weiss' companies apparently." You stare out your window, looking at the trees pass by.

"That's what everyone says when I meet them, but they ended up lying about it. I wonder why I believe you." She looks put at the road, but you can feel her want to look and stare at you. 

You want to do the exact same thing.

You guys arrive at a small beach and stop to get some coffee.

You order a small green tea latte while Yang orders a strawberry shake.

"So," she starts. "what's your story?"

You take a sip of your drink. Your drink came earlier than Yang's. 

You draw your eyebrows up. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

She laughs. Leaning on the counter for drinks she faces you with her elbows holding her weight. 

"I mean, it seems like you came here to get away from something and it's not just work." Yang looks at you, and you feel her look through your barriers, look through your soul and find the true.

"If I'm being completely honest," you suck in your breath. "you've got it dead on. It's been a while since I've been in a relationship, and, well this month is when I met my abusive ex-boyfriend." Admitting it is easier with Yang then anyone else. And it shouldn't be - it hasn't even been an entire day since you've met her.

"Wow, that must be hard." Yang says quietly. "I'm sorry to hear that, Blake." Her lilac eyes seem to soften even more than they already do. But inside you can imagine the anger bubbling up even with the unknown ex-significant other.

"It's fine, he's in jail now."

"Damn, missed my chance to legally have an excuse to beat him up." She snaps her fingers.

"Maybe if I find another one." You throw her a wink, and she's staring at you in awe before her name's yelled into her ear.

_I feel a connection with you..._

_~_

You guys walk on the beach, holding your shoes and socks, the other hand still holding the drinks you still have.

The conversations you have are all like they're ice-breakers. Like there's something she's wants to ask deep down but she's to afraid to ask.

You take a deep breath before feeling the nerves in your arms and legs spike; pins and needles making your limbs numb and sore.

"Yang," you start. Not sure how to start it. "is it me or do I-"

"Know you from another life?" She finishes the sentence for you. "yeah, yeah I do."

Yang looks at the ground, water splashing her feet as she walks closer to it. The sand underneath her feet travel with the water as it pushes and pulls.

She looks at the the distance and you just stare at the statue her body's composed of. Large biceps, a firm physique. And a memory - one that's identical to the view in front of you - overlaps the picture painted in front of you.

Subconsciously, you feel your body move closer to Yang. You manage to stop yourself from hugging her from behind and opt to simply stand next to her.

_It's in another life, you feel her arm snake around your waist, the clicking of cameras and the flashes of them cover your vision, a carpet underneath muting the sounds of heavy feet. Yang whispers something into your ear that makes you laugh and slap her arm, and more cameras flash and click to capture your moment._

_Later that night, Yang throws you down on the bed and attacks you with kisses. Littering your body with bites and nips everywhere that you've asked her countless of times to never leave._

_"I don't care. If more men put their crusty, oiled, non-moisterized hands on you, I'm killing everyone." She hissed into your ear._

_Your body arches as she moves down. Arms restrained against your cardigan Yang forgot to take off but seemingly managed to take off your under garments._

_She grasps your neck and brings you to her mouth._

You open your eyes to find that she's doing exactly that. Instead she's holding onto your waist. Her other hand gently stroking your face.

You can't seem to stop yourself so you live in the moment. You focus on her lips, they're soft and they massage your own slowly.

You place a hand against her collarbone and she takes a second to pull apart, only to bring you back in again and pull you even closer.

_Maybe it's a good thing I never met you until now..._

_~_

It's only later in the day before Yang picks up Leo that you find yourself kissing her again. And still, no one says anything, no one asks what just happened. 

The answers there, both of you come to realize it. You've met each other before, loved each other before, fought with each other before, needed each other before.

You've met before, and it's not just in this life. Past lives, lives that made you seek each other before others. Maybe one life, there's was a gap. You never saw each other, never thought that there was another person right for you. Maybe, maybe, you died before you could love each other, maybe, the songs she's written never transferred to the other lives, maybe the books you've written never piqued your other lives' interest.

Maybe there was a reason why you never found each other so fast in this life. Maybe you needed to find a flaw first so the other could fix you right back up.

Maybe the world was cruel and saw your love and thought, 'maybe I should keep them apart until they break, make them meet and have them mend together'.

The rest of the day, Yang spends her quiet moments looking at you. Leo doesn's see anything as he swings your arms, or flies through the air on the swing set.

Your heart pumps in your throat the entire day. When it turns completely dark and Leo sleeps soundly in the back in his car seat, Yang intertwines your fingers with hers over the gear-shift.

It's natural, and it shouldn't be. She kissed your hand every now and then as she drives. You squeeze her hand tighter when a car gets to close to her side, or when she's being a fucking asshole and cuts other cars off.

She's enters the neighborhood and your stomach feels heavy even though it's been three hours since the three of your ate dinner at a pizza place.

"Hey," Yang starts before pulling to the curb in front of your parents' house. "I know it's like, nine forty-five, but, do you-do you want to like," she runs her other hand through her hair. Her fingers tighten around yours.

You chuckle at her sudden embarrassed expression. "What? Just say it."

"No. I'll just let you go to sleep." She's says it so sincerely, it's kind of sick. She's honest with you. She's worried about you. And it's constant, it never fades one second then pops back the other second, it's always there.

You share one last kiss before you head into your parents house. Your phone vibrates and you see it's a e-mail from Ozpin.

\----

_Dear employees,_

_As of today, the building will be fixed and everyone can start to come back next Wednesday._

_Sincerely, Ozpin._

_\----_

Since it's two hours early in the south. And it's currently Thrusday, you only have about six days before you're expected to leave.

_I never wanted to leave..._

Four days pass quicker than you anticipated. And three days with Yang, Ruby, and Weiss certainly don't seem to be enough for you. 

It's Sunday and everyone turned up to drop you off at the airport.

You take out your duffel bag and you swing your backpack on your back. Closing the trunk, you turn to hug your father and your mother before heading inside.

Yang, Leo, Ruby, and Weiss are all waiting inside there terminal. You lay your bag on the ground to give Ruby and Weiss a hug first. Leo latches onto your leg and you pick him up easily.

"I'm gonna miss you Bwake!" Leo sops into your jacket.

Yang laughs before she lets him off you.

"Bye, come visit longer next time!" She waved as you start heading to your security check.

You give them a salute before proceeding.

_It's crazy how I just met you and it's like I already know everything about you..._

Whenyouarriveback home, Neptune and Ilia picks you up. It's early morning so you don't expect any of them to be awake awake.

Hugging Ilia first you move to give Neptune a side hug. 

"Hey, guys. Where's Sun?" You ask, putting your duffel in the back.

"Oh, Sun's like, having a terrible hangover and he's like, in bed still and, yeah I don't know the rest." Neptune's hair isn't gelled for once and he looks good.

But it shocks you, so looking at him dead in the face you reach your arm up and mess with his hair.

"Nooo!" He groans smacking your hand away after a few tugs and pulls of his un-combed hair starts to get worse.

"Sorry, it's just, you look nice with your hair down Neptune." 

"Ugh, first Sun, then Ilia, then Coco after she came to visit and now you! Blake! I thought you were on my side!"

Laughing is the only thing you do to respond. Ilia climbs into the back with you and Neptune starts the car, pulling on the road after a few cars pass.

You end up falling asleep - because a nine hour flight isn't enough for you - and wake up to see that in your apartment building, Sun's window is opened but the blinds he has in his room close the sun from shining in.

"Hey," Ilia shakes your arm. Giving you a smile she starts, "did you find a date or something?"

"Oh," the world stops turning and your brain starts ticking like a bomb going off. "I forgot to text them!"

You whip out your phone from your pocket and it flies past your face to land on the seat in between you and Ilia.

Already, a few texts show on your lock screen: two from your mother, and three from Yang. And it just so happens that you label Yang as: baby, and there are hearts on both ends of the name.

"'baby' huh?" Ilia smirks at you.

"Shut up! Don't tell it to Sun yet!" You shove her shoulder to the door but she's laughing hysterically instead of wincing in pain.

"Fine, you party-pooper." Ilia says after she gets over your name for Yang.

You feel your cheeks turn red when you respond to Yang first instead of your mother.

" _Hey, are you back yet?"_

_"I miss you already."_

_"Oh this is Leo by the way!"_

You smile before writing a text back.

" _Yes I'm back. And I miss you guys too!"_

You text back your mother just in time before Neptune parks the car.

Coming home doesn't feel as good as being with Yang. And entering your room and plopping down on the bed doesn't bring you back either.

A sudden wave of loneliness courses through your body. Your phone vibrates and it's Yang's name that pops up.

Opening the text relieves your emotions and the small dots jumping indicate her texting something.

" _hey_! _srry_ _abt_ _that_! _leo_ _managed_ _2_ _get_ _my_ _phone_ _and_ _im_ _just_ _now_ _realizing_ _what_ _he_ _wrote!"_ Her texts are completely different from Leo's like she's the child not knowing grammar and her son is the adult.

" _It's fine. So are you going to come visit?"_

" _miss me already belladonna? it hasnt even passed one day yet!"_

" _I'm saying I miss you and you don't even say it back? Rude. Maybe this wasn't supposed to work."_ Teasing her makes it feel like she was with you.

" _noooo! I'm srry babe! forgive meh!"_

" _Babe? I didn't know we got that far yet?"_

" _well considering my number is baby on your phone id say we are way past that point. babe."_

" _Fuck me in the ass. My friend noticed it too."_

" _babe ill gladly do that for you. ;)"_

" _Shut up. Just answer my question Xiao Long."_

_"to wat? fuck you in the ass?"_

_"No! That was a statement! But I mean if you're coming to visit!"_

_"oh. and i thought you wanted me to give you anal too."_

_"Yang."_

_"is that what youll say when i give you it?"_

_"Answer my fucking question!"_

_"ok ok. I dont know yeet. what do you want some souviners?"_

_"Yes. That's exactly what I want you to come here for. And don't forget the pizza, I love it there."_

_"got it. some pizza and souviners. do u want some titties on your pizza?"_

_"No!"_

_"i meant toppings! like, pepperoni or sausage! not titties! fucking autocorrect."_

Youdig your head in you pillow and imagine Yang in your head. A vision flashes through and it's unrealistically perfect.

She's laughing into your pillow, back bare for the world to see, somewhere Leo's playing with Ruby and Ilia.

You can feel your arm move to touch the bites you left on her neck. The red markings made by your nails, red lipstick smudged across her body like blood.

She turns her head and your eyes stop moving, stop tracing her body.

It's a photo, one only you can keep, one only you can say you've seen, one only you can say over and over again and see her blush.

_The world can throw me anything and I'll come back to you..._

_The world can mess with our minds but no matter what you're mine for the taking..._

_The world can explode and I'd be fine with it because I've lived my life with you so many times that I've remembered your body in every life..._

It's only a matter of time before that dream becomes a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, tell me if you want more of this story. I kinda like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
